Dizkin
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= |-|White Dragon Form= Summary Dizkin, (黑龍學徒, Meaning Black Dragon Apprentice), is the adopted son of Acnologia, the Black Dragon Slayer, and the current Emperor Spriggan. His parents being killed roughly 400 years ago by unknown dark wizards, he was adopted by Acnologia, who planned for this child to become his future bodyguard. When Acnologia learned of the Dragons plan to send their children into the future in order to defeat him, he sent his then teenage son to the future as well, with the mission of killing them. Dizkin adapted to the new time quite easily, becoming well known by a number of dark guilds, though his true nature and power were not completely known. He founded the Black Dragon dark guild, and within its first year, it was offered into the Balam Alliance, an offer her refused in order to keep his guild less mainstream. At some point, Dizkin met Cobra, and learned of ways to gain Dragon Slayer Magic through lacrima. He had one implanted in himself to make him stronger, and murdered the man who made the lacrima for him, so he could not create anymore, which proved to be unsuccessful. The Black Dragon guild also entered a guild war with the Tartoros Dark Guild, in which the outcome was somewhat of a tie, though it leaned more towards Black Dragon. At some point in the early stages of the war on Alveraz and Ishgar, the Fairy Tail Guild entered a guild war with Black Dragon. After defeating the pentagon, Natsu, Rain, and Laxus all fought Dizkin in which he won, but was convinced not to summon Acnologia by Natsu. Dizkin was then placed in "Hellfire" Island, a maximum security prison known to only hold true threats to the planet. Dizkin was released temporary in order to combat August , as no one else was able to. Once he defeated him, he broke the rules and fled to Alvarez, in order to kill Zeref. Very early into Dizkins stay on Alvarez, he was approached by Anna Heartfilia, a woman from the same time as Acnologia, who Dizkin slightly remembered. She told Dizkin that Acnologia was so powerful because he bathed in the blood of dozens, if not hundreds of dragons. She told him that the only way to give Dizkin this amount of power, to rival Acnologia, was to bath in Dragons blood as well. With her time magic, she sent him back in time, 400 years ago, to participate in the Dragons King Festival, a festival that pit man against Dragon. Dizkin ended up killing dozens of Dragons to become much more powerfull, and then Anna brought him back. While in Alvarez, Dizkin began to transform, as his body did not have an antibody. So everytime he used his magic, he became more and more like a Dragon. He originally stopped using his power, as he didn't want to lose his humanity, but decided to use it when Natsu asked for help defeating a group of Spriggans. Dizkin fully became a Dragon while fighting Irene Belserion.Acnologia also no longer saw Dizkin as a bodyguard, but a threat to himself. Dizkin and Acnologia did speak in which Acnologia told him, next time they met, Dizkin would die. At the peak of the Alvarez War, Dizkin, along with the allied forces of Ishgar, invaded Alvarez, and attempted to stop the war. Dizkin ended up clashing 1 on 1 with the Emperor Spriggan, Zeref. Dizkin ended up slaying Zeref, and becoming the new Emperor Spriggan. His first action as Emperor was to end the War between Ishgar and Alvarez, and to resume trading between the two. About 4-5 years after the war, Dizkin, alongside the other Dragon Slayers, all met too destroy Acnologia. After an immense clash between them all, Acnologia was eventually killed, and Dizkin bathed in his blood to become a lot more powerful. The death of Acnologia caused a rift in magic, absorbing all but two Dragon Slayers, Dizkin & Toxin(Another OC). Appearance and Personality As the master of Black Dragon, Dizkin was a sadistic individual. He enjoyed killing and proving his own power. His attire was usually that of a simple long robe, black in color, with the guild logo in white on his back. Dizkin was shown to be a very smart fighter and held back on opponents to toy with them. After prison, while still a rude and murderous individual, he cut back on being as cocky as he previously was. He became more of a serious individual, who didn't care for boasting as much. His main motivation became just to get strong enough to kill Zeref, and later Acnologia. Once he became Emperor of Alvarez, Dizkin, like Zeref, remained a Dictator. He still installed fear into his subjects, and was not a kind leader in the slightest. He was however, not interested in fighting a war, and did not slaughter his subjects for no reason. As a Dragon, he is immense and black in color. His eyes, just like his human form, are one blue, and one yellow. He retains his personality while in Dragon Form. Personal Statistics [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Lawful Evil '| '''Chaotic Neutral '| '''Chaotic Neutral Name: Dizkin Origin: '''Serpents Klaw '''Gender: Male Age: Late Teens | Early Twenties | Late Twenties or Early Thirties Classification: Human, Mage, Dragon, Dragon Slayer Affiliation: Black Dragon (Formerly), Alvarez Empire (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C '''| At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B '''| At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Dragon Slayer Magic, Energy Projection(In the form of Breathe Attack), Large Size (Somewhere between type 1 & 2), Longevity (With his absorbed Dragon Souls, he will easily live for hundreds of years), Flight (As a dragon, he is able to fly immense distances), Transformation (He can become a large dragon), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Absorbtion(Absorbed Dozens of Dragons souls), Darkness Resistance and Absorption, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation (Can create Black Flames and use them for offensive capabilities), Catastrophe-Inducing Aura (When he transformed during the battle between Alveraz army, and the army of the gods, a heavy Thunderstorm materialized), Weather Manipulation & Lightning Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation. Attack Potency: Island Level (Was able to knock Laxus unconscious in less than 10 minutes.) | At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level (Was able to fight and defeat Acnologia) | At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Is considered to be Zeref's superior due to defeating him in 1 on 1 combat, deafeated Acnologia with the help of the other Dragon Slayers. Stated by Ignia to have the potential to offer him a challenge in the future.) 'Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic '''(Dodged Natsu, Laxus, and Rains attacks with ease) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic| At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: 'Unknown. | Unknown for Human, Likely '''Class M '''for Dragon | Unknown for Human, Likely '''Class M '''for Dragon 'Striking Strength: Island Class '''(Stronger than Post-Second timeskip Rain) | At least '''Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class | At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Durability: Island Level '''(Took a Fire Dragon Kings Roar from a Post Second Timeskip Natsu, only keeping minor scrapes) | At least '''Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class | At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with ranged attacks | Extended Melee Range, several Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Has years of battle experience, and is quite a smart combatant.Became more informed on leading after leading the Alvarez empire for years. '''Weaknesses: As a Dragon Slayer, Dizkin gets Motion Sickness. He was extremely cocky in his Black Dragon Days and would hold back to toy with his opponents, he has since stopped this. He cannot eat Darkness or Black Magic that he has created. Feats: Defeated Zeref Dragneel in 1 on 1 Combat. Defeated Acnologia with the help of the Other Dragon Slayers. Key: Pre-Dragon King Festival '''| '''Post Dragon King Festival | Post Alvarez Ishgar war '''(Aka Emperor Spriggan Dizkin) Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Black Dragon Slayer Magic Black Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes element of darkness & black magic. Black Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Black Dragon: lungs capable of spewing darkness, scales that grant protection against darkness & black magic, and nails covered in darkness. Consequently, Black Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control Darkness from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense.2 The generated darkness can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. * Black Dragon Roar '- The user inhales, gathering darkness in their mouth, and than releases a large beam of darkness. Any opponent hit by this will have reduced eyesight for 5-10 minutes, depending on the strength of the attack. * '''Black Dragons Wing Attack '- The user surrounds their arms with darkness, and uses it to propel them forward, and attacking their opponent. Any opponent hit by this will have reduced eyesight for 5-10 minutes, depending on the strength of the attack * 'Black Dragons Crushing Darkness '- The user turns their arms into darkness, and creates sharp claws with the edge of their arms. They then may use the claws on the offensive, or defensive. * 'Black Dragons Fang Thrust '- The user shoots a small wave of darkness at their opponent, similar to the Black Dragons Roar, except this wave is much smaller & faster. Any opponent hit by this attack wil have reduced eyesight for 5 minutes. * 'Black Dragons Raging Jaw '- The user jumps into the sky, and creates blades with their feet. They user may than slam into an opponent and cut into them, allowing darkness to enter their opponents body. '''Secret Arts A secret art is an immensely power full spell, usually an attack, which takes most of the users energy, and exerts a large amount of force. These spells are usually enough to end a long fight, if the user is able to conjure up enough energy to use them. * Apocalyptic Roar - A huge beam that takes a few second for the user to charge. This roar was described by Dizkin to be the roar that "Destroyed Tenrou Island", though implied to have much more power. Black Drive As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Dizkin can use this technique. It amplifies his magic abilities, completely cloaking his body in a dark aura. This also increases his physical abilities, but mostly his physical strength. This form would allow Dizkin no new moves, but it would enhance the ones he currently has. Dragon Form Dizkin was able to gain the ability to take on the form of a Dragon. As a dragon, his physical strength increases immensely, his magical abilities are also more powerful. This dragon form is quite easy for him to access, as he can change at will, and change back at will as well. (NOTE: This form is only available for his '''Post Dragon Kings Festival '''form & his '''Post Ishgar & Alvalrez war '''form.) Trivia * The Reason their isn't multiple keys for his Human & Dragon forms is that he is able to subconsciously change into his Dragon form with ease. As long as he has 5 seconds in which is isn't under attack, than he will be able to change forms. * It is heavily implied that Dizkin nearly killed Mard Geer during the Black Dragon and Tartoros guild war * Dizkin is named one of the "Twin Dragon Kings" in the event of Serpents Klaw. He was named the "Dragon King of Spriggans" * He dislikes his magic being compared to Rogue's Magic. He says the difference is that while he is able to create and ingest shadows, he cannot give them physical form, as he attacks with darkness. He is able to give darkness a physical form however. Another difference is that Rogue cannot eat all black magic, only shadows, where Dizkin can eat both shadows, and black magic, more similar to Sting surprisingly. * I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/s Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Serpents Klaw Characters